The present invention relates generally to a golf ball having improved iron initial velocity and spin characteristics due to a large, soft polymer core.
The game of golf is an increasingly popular sport at both amateur and professional levels. A wide range of technologies related to the manufacture and design of golf balls are known in the art. Such technologies have resulted in golf balls with a variety of play characteristics and durability. For example, some golf balls have a better flight performance than other golf balls, in terms of initial velocity, spin, and total distance.
In recent years, golf balls with high performance resins, in particular, highly neutralized polymer materials, have been introduced into the market. While highly resilient and durable, highly neutralized polymer materials may be costly and may feel hard to a golfer used to a ball made of more traditional materials.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for improvements in the use of highly neutralized polymers in golf balls.